Information pertaining to processes related to infection and transformation of cells by chicken leukosis-sarcoma viruses will be obtained through analysis of the translation products of the virus genome. These components will be isolated in quantities sufficient for biological, immunological and chemical examination. Techniques will be devised for the detection, localization and kinetics of synthesis of these components during various stages of virus-cell interaction. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bolognesi, D.P., Collins, J.J., Leis, J.P., Moennig, V., Schafer, W. and Atkinson, P. H. (1975), J. Virol. 16:1453-1463. Bolognesi, D.P., Ishizaki, R., Huper, G., Vanaman, T.C. and Smith, R.E. (1975). Virology 64:349-357.